An Unexpected Place
by Witch-of-the-Forest
Summary: They thought the League was finished with the capture of Hyde. M throws a spanner into the works when he reveals that they need two more members from a most unexpected place: the future. Set during the movie.
1. Strange Device

Good evening, fellow readers.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It's been a lot of fun creating it.

This is my first LXG story and, technically, my first story, although I've had some written previously, but I've decided to start anew.

Summary: They thought the League was finished with the capture of Hyde. M throws a spanner into the works when he reveals that they need two more members from a most unexpected place: the future.

***PLEASE READ***

Now, I know that my two OC characters come from the future, but I need to make something clear. My version of the future isn't what we have now. Remember, LXG is set during an alternate Victorian time. So my future is essentially Middle Age England with technology and the odd individual with "special talents". I just thought I would make that clear so no one would get confused.

**DISCLAIMER:** The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen franchise doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Alan Moore. The characters of Samuel and Rosanna are of my own creation. I gain no profit from writing this story, only enjoyment.

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Jekyll, at your service" the quivering man, struggling to hold his pants up, managed to let out. Very peculiar, the hunter of the group thought. Allan Quartermain was used to the unusual, but he had never been presented with a situation like the JekyllHyde one that just revealed itself. Completely different; polar opposites they were.

Turning to his fellow League members, he surveyed each one. Captain Nemo was a man with ambition. He immersed himself in his science, so much that it's cut him off from the rest of the world. Allan, himself, has heard of the wonders of Nemo's mind and had often found himself wishing that he had at least a third of Nemo's mind. When he first met her, Mina Harker was just another woman; one that could distract easily and he made no secret of his impression. The woman surprised them all when she revealed her vampiric alter ego and it impressed Allan to an extent. At least he wouldn't have to worry about saving her. Rodney Skinner was, to put it plain and simple, a thief. Thinking of no one but himself, he was only here to cure his invisible curse. Amongst the League, Skinner was the least trustworthy and what irritated Allan more was that he knew it. Dorian Gray was another peculiar one. His life consisted of courting women he had no intention of seeing again or flaunting his money about on whatever took his fancy. While he was no way in Allan's good books, he has a slightly better reputation than Skinner. Lastly, Allan looked at the unexpected arrival, Tom Sawyer. The boy showed a lot of promise; enthusiasm, confidence and determination and Allan found himself wanting to teach the boy and fill in the gap that the guilt over his son's death had created.

"The League is set." A whizzing noise announced the arrival of a note popping out of the message shoot.

"And so is the date for the conference. We have three days," Nemo read aloud.

"Three days? Can this canoe do that?" Sawyer asked. Nemo surveyed Sawyer with a stern look,

"You underestimate the _Nautilus, _sir. You underestimate her greatly." Sawyer had the decency to look a little bit embarrassed, but had no time to apologise when one of Nemo's crew came running in.

"Captain! Captain!" The man rushed up to Nemo and presented two objects. One was a standard record and the other was small circular device with a green button on the top. Nemo took the record and set it up in the record player.

"Where did you find it?" Nemo demanded.

"The device made a high pitched squeal when Hyde was brought on board, sir. I pushed the green button and it stopped." Nemo put the pin on the record and the League gathered around to listen. M's voice was soon heard throughout the room.

"_League, if you are listening to this that means that Hyde has been brought onto the ship. The circular device caught the frequency of Hyde's voice and then sends out the noise that led you to this record. It's a clever little thing with many talents, designed in the place you must go to next. By capturing Hyde, you must think that your group has been completed. You are mistaken. Your group is in need of two more critical members from a place that no others have ventured before: the future."_

"He's pulling our leg," Skinner muttered.

"_Like I said, the device has many talents, including the ability to send people into the future. This, you must do if the League is to be complete. You must have already pressed the green button to stop the noise, so, by pressing it again, you will open it." _Nemo did so and when he released, two flaps opened up, like a window being opened. Inside was a range of different coloured buttons and three windows with the words "_date" "time" _and_ "location"_ written above them.

"_If you press the red button, the descriptions of your two members will appear above it." _True to his word, two lights shot up into the air and transformed into two information boxes. The League were amazed; the information was just floating in mid air and it wasn't even solid. Looking closely, there was a single photo for each one; only a head shot though. The first one was a man with dark brown hair and stubble. His name was Samuel Hamilton, 28 years old, born in London, 1968. It didn't say much else, like why he was chosen and why he was such a great asset to the League. The second one showed the picture of a woman with light brown hair that bordered on blonde. Her name was Rosanna Nordman, 25 years old, born in London, 1971. Like Samuel's, there was no mention of her "qualifications."

"_You must find these people for your task to be completed. The device that will take you back already has the information set. Press the yellow button and the date, time and location will appear on the windows. The blue button will active the device. You'll have exactly 30 seconds to all be touching the device. Another thing, while you're in the future, you'll be able to prepare your weapons and strategy. You'll be able to return to this moment when you are ready and you'll have the same amount of time before the conference. Good luck, League. And don't worry about convincing them, they know you're coming. _

The recording came to the end and a long silence followed.

"Thought he'd end on a high note, did he?" Skinner grumbled. Nemo picked up the device and pressed the yellow button. Just as promised, the three windows lit up with information. "Date: 28th May, 1996. Time: 17:30. Location: London, England" Allan turned to the rest of the League,

"Get yourselves prepared. We're heading for the future."

* * *

><p>So first chapter complete!<p>

Your reviews make my day; compliments make me skip and constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer.

Any feedback you can give me to improve the story are most welcome.

I would also like to apologise for the rubbish title. If any of you can come up with a more exciting title, please message me!

Once again, thank you for reading!


	2. The Future

I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm just ecstatic that you have actually read this far and that's a real boost for my ego!

Also, to **Shyguy1, **I had started this chapter before your review. I've made a few adjustments, but it's probably not quite up to scratch. If you can give me anymore feedback regarding this chapter, then I will be fully prepared for the next one. Thank you again for your helpful review.

**Onwards to chapter two.**

* * *

><p>The League departed to their separate rooms to prepare themselves for the trip ahead. Allan looked around his room, debating on what to take. He never went anywhere without "Mathilda" so that was one. He strapped his knife belt to him for any close conflict and he patted his pocket to make sure his glasses were still there.<p>

"Let the hunt begin," he muttered before leaving his cabin. Walking into the main dining room, he was greeted with the sight of each League member ready for the journey. Nemo and Mina were busy inspecting the technology of the device, with awed expressions, Jekyll was fidgeting with his pocket watch, being tormented by Hyde, Skinner was busy looking at the photo of Miss. Nordman under the amused eye of Dorian, twiddling his cane, and Sawyer was leaning on his Winchester, ready for anything. It was quite a sight: seeing everyone gathered together. Soon, the League would be truly set.

"I am sure lookin' forward to meeting 'er. Doesn't look to bad, wouldn't you say Dorian?" the invisible man asked.

"She is a fresh looking figure, although I do prefer red heads," Dorian quipped, looking straight at Mina. The lady in question ignored him completely.

"Are we going then, Mr. Q?"

"You make it sound as if we are going on holiday, Mrs Harker," Allan said, amusedly. She made her little hum and then took her place around the device. The rest of the League followed and readied themselves with their hands over the device.

"See you on the other side, my friends," Skinner said right before Nemo pressed the blue button.

It all happened in an instant. The two information boxes shot back into the device and the device closed up. The League all put their hands on the device when it started to light up. The room began to spin and they had to shut their eyes when they started to water. Gradually, they felt their feet begin to lift,

"Don't panic!" Allan shouted, when he noticed Sawyer begin to flail. The American managed to keep his motions under control but the fear still remained. The device continued to light; the brightness shining between their fingers. Allan pressed his eyes together. It was blinding and he didn't know how long he was going to hold on for. The spinning increased to a sickening pace and the League thought it wasn't going to stop and when it finally did, it stopped suddenly. For a few seconds, they were surrounded in white until the picture started to become clearer and they were able to get their bearings.

It looked like London, with the tall buildings and vast streets; not too much different from their own London, but it wasn't until you really looked and you could tell the difference. Technology. An automobile that looked frightfully like Nemo's drove past and so did another one, and another one. The clothes were similar to their own, maybe a bit more tasteful to the era, but decent nevertheless. The streets still had that lively feel and it was apparent that they were in the upper class of London. It must have been winter due to that fact that it was dark at 5:30 in the afternoon.

"Not much different, innit?" Skinner muttered.

"It's the future, Mr. Skinner. I would take it in while you can," Nemo said, not taking his eyes off of the automobiles passing by.

"How are we going to find them, Mr. Quartermain?" Jekyll asked, his fidgeting now ceased. His alter ego must be astounded with the future as the rest of them.

"Yeah, it's not as if M gave us directions," Sawyer put in. Nemo took out the device and started looking at for any other help. The men began to agitate and began fighting over what they should do. Mina, calm as ever, strolled up to a passing man. He was an elderly man, with a hunched back and walking stick. He was close to bald and his jacket had seen better days.

"Excuse me," she said in her formal voice, "we are looking for two people. Samuel Hamilton and Rosanna Nordman? Do you know them?"

"You mustn't be from around these parts, luv. Everyone knows Sam and Rose. Life of London, those two are, along with Lewis. You'll find 'em working at "_The Fasting Angel"_ Go right down that side street, café lit up like a Christmas tree, you cannae miss it." Mina nodded,

"Thank you, sir." She went to walk away before the man called out,

"Hey, you lot ain't from the newspaper, are ya? Sam and Rose do a lot for London. They're riskin' their lives for us. We don't particularly like it when people intrude on their own business." Mina was about to answer when Jekyll cut her off,

"What do you mean risking their lives?" The man shook his head,

"You are from the papers; bloody vultures!" He shuffled away, not listening to the stuttering protests of Jekyll.

The League followed the man's directions and found the restaurant that was lit up like a Christmas tree. Out the front, there was a sign reading "_The Fasting Angel" _lit up in blue and the image of a halo around the word "_Angel."_ Looking through the window, it was a cosy place with about fifteen tables, most of them filled. There were wooden beams holding the place up and lots of pictures of angels around the room.

"Classy place," Dorian muttered, degradingly.

"Ah, I don't think it's too bad," Sawyer shrugged.

'Are we here to recruit or critique the décor?" Allan asked, rolling his eyes. He was the first to walk through the door, followed by Mina and then the rest. It was a nice change from the bitter cold outside to walk into the toasty restaurant.

There was chatter coming from all of the tables, every person had a smile on their face. It was clear that this was a popular place to eat. The League focused their attentions on looking for Samuel and Rosanna.

"Well, there's one," Dorian pointed to the window that allowed you to see into the kitchen where all of the chefs were working. A man was plating up food that was an exact replica of the face they saw on the photo, joking with someone to the right of him. It was Samuel Hamilton. He was a fairly slim man with a decent amount of muscle; he could handle himself. The League all turned and stared at him and it wasn't too much longer before Samuel felt the numerous pairs of eyes on him. He looked up and stilled when he saw them. Time stopped as those brown eyes stared back at them, recognition present within his irises. He watched them for a moment before he turned to the person on his right. He spoke to them and gestured his head towards the League which prompted the person to show themselves. There was Rosanna Nordman. True to her photograph, she had very light brown hair, but unlike the ID photograph that they presented with before now, she seemed to have a joyful face. The blue eyes that stared at them were curious, but warm. She had a petite stature and looked tiny compared to Samuel. She showed a small smile and turned to mutter something to Samuel, before she disappeared again.

She reappeared again around the front of the counter. She was wearing a white shirt that was similar to Mina's, a pair of black trousers and a dark blue apron with the name of the restaurant written on the front of it. She put on a bright smile and strolled up to the League,

"Good evening, welcome to _The Fasting Angel_. Table for seven?" She had a bright, voice; almost melodic. Not giving them a chance to answer, she led them to a table near the front of the restaurant, not quite in line of the window. Allan took time to really look at her. She was a tiny thing, not much bigger than his shoulder. The one thing that puzzled the hunter was her back. It didn't match the rest of her body. She was a slim girl, but her back was arched. As if there was something growing. Allan looked at the others and saw that they had noticed it too. Skinner was about to comment, but thought better of it when he saw the look on Allan's face.

Each League member took their seats and she set out menus for each one,

"My name's Rosanna. When you're ready to order, just press the red button in the middle of the table." With a wink and bright smile, she went back to the front counter, leaving the League completely confused.

'I thought M said they were expecting us," Skinner mentioned. Allan hadn't stopped watching her,

"They are. She's keeping up appearances. Smart girl."

"Yes, people would get suspicious if she treated us any differently, particularly considering we are strangers," Mina added.

The League watched her carefully as she rushed from table to table, never hesitating to stop for a chat.

"Friendly thing, isn't she?" Sawyer said with a smile.

"Friendly isn't going to help us against the Fantom," Nemo muttered.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Mina commented.

"What d'ya mean?" Sawyer directed, a little affronted at the question.

"The arch in her back. There appears to be some sort of growth."

"We all have our secrets, Mina. Hers will be revealed in time," Dorian's eyes pierced into hers, making her fidget.

Muttering under his breath, Allan leant forward and pressed the red button. Up at the front counter, the number 9 (their table number) lit up. Rosanna looked over towards them, smiled and grabbed a rectangular device. While she made her way over to them, she was tapping away at the device and tore off the piece of paper that came out of it. Smiling her signature smile, she said

"You ready to order?" As she went around the table, Allan noticed that she was holding out the piece of paper. Inconspicuously, Allan grabbed the paper and hid it under the table. Tapping out the last order, Rosanna stepped back,

"They'll be ready shortly." A knowing look was thrown at Allan before she walked back to the front counter.

The League stared intently. No one moved until Allan had read the note. He sat back and put the note on the table, the words staring at the League.

"_Leave at 7. Follow us." _

Nemo stared at the words, like he was trying to memorise them. He looked up at the woman who was busy chatting to an elderly couple. She seemed too nice; too nice to be of any great service. His gaze turned to the male, still behind the counter. He looked like he could handle himself, but one couldn't be too sure. He doesn't look any different from any individual of the _Nautilus's _crew.

"Not the trusting type, are ya?" Sawyer asked the pirate.

"They've given us no reason to trust them. They are nothing more than a pretty face and a man who can handle a butcher knife. The Fantom is a cunning man with an army at his beck and call. We are going to need more than a distraction and a chef." The American shook his head, realising he wasn't convincing the captain.

"They still have to prove their worth. We'll give them time," Allan concluded. Skinner grinned under his makeup,

"She's already proved her worth."

"Mr. Skinner has a point. She is much more appealing in the flesh," Dorian surveyed her.

"Knock it off, guys," Sawyer said, irritated, but you could tell his thought process followed the same path, if the way he was staring at her was any indication.

"What about you, Mina? Muscles make you all tingly inside?" Skinner wriggled his eyebrows. Dorian turned to Mina with an inquisitive look,

"He has an admirable quality about him," she said with a small smile. Dorian looked towards Samuel and turned his nose up at him. Allan's grumbling became louder and the mindless chatter ceased something Nemo was thankful for.

Sawyer's teeth were clenched together. He might not be a prim proper British, but even he was brought up not to talk about a woman like a piece of meat. 7:00 couldn't come soon enough, and when it did, the League was eager with anticipation. Right down to the last second, Samuel and Rosanna came walking out, chef's uniform and apron removed. They cheerfully said goodbye to some of the people in the restaurant. While they were doing so, Sawyer noticed that Samuel was gesturing to the door. The League gradually began to stand up and they followed Samuel and Rosanna out of the restaurant. The weather wasn't being kind to them, if the pounding rain was anything to go by. Samuel was trying to yell something to them, but the noise was drowning him out. Cottoning on a bit sooner than he was, Rosanna just did a "follow us" gesture and turned to run down the street. The clink of her heels was all that could be heard over the pouring rain. After what seemed like a lifetime, the two newcomers finally made a left turn into the house. It took several attempts with the key, after Samuel dropped it and Rosanna had the common sense to take over.

The rain was pelting down and Sawyer was seconds away from banging the door down himself when a click was faintly heard and Rosanna rushed in, followed by Samuel.

"'Bout bloody time," Skinner muttered, before pushing himself past everyone to get into the warmth. Sawyer was grateful for the heat once he was inside, but there was an uncertainty that surrounded the League that could be felt. Sawyer chanced a glance at Allan and saw that the hunter wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"From the way you rushed us in here, I'm assuming you know why we are here. Are you in or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review and give feedback!<strong>


	3. Samuel and Rosanna

**Thank you to everyone who has carried on till this chapter. Makes me all happy inside! I also apologise for the late update. With Christmas, it's just been so hectic but I've been very happy that people have been added this to their story alert! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but my OC characters. **

* * *

><p><em>"From the way you rushed us in here, I'm assuming you know why we are here. Are you in or not?"<em>

Samuel snorted and shook his head slightly,

"Nice to meet you too." A jab in the ribs from Rosanna quietened the sarcastic cook.

"Won't you sit down?" she motioned, politely, to the room just off of the entrance way. With an extravagant bow from Dorian, Mina walked through the wide archway first. The room was a decent size, with two three-seater sofas of a light blue and a small foot-stool sized chair, the same colour. A small square box was placed in the corner with a smaller rectangular box underneath. Both items caught the attention of the League, particularly Nemo who appeared to want to tear it apart to discover its secrets. Mina, Dorian and Nemo took one of the sofas, while Allan, Sawyer and Skinner took the other.

"Doctor." Rosanna began to pull the stool towards Jekyll, who politely declined with a shake of the hand and a fidget at her kindness.

"I would rather stand, if you don't mind."

"_No one shows us kindness anymore." _Hyde mused.

"_Whose fault is that?" _Jekyll hissed. A small smile tugged at her lips and she perched herself on the stool, while Samuel situated himself on the arm of one of the sofas. Silence engulfed the room. To Henry, the dark blue walls seemed to close around him, making him feel claustrophobic. He took the time to observe the strangers. Samuel was reclining very casually against the sofa. He exuded a confidence that Henry found himself jealous of. The man was cautious of the League; it was obvious by the way he was eyeing the weapons that each member had. Rosanna, on the other hand, was very welcoming of the members. Henry wasn't used to any caring behaviour, so he was quite taken aback when she was willing to give up her seat for him. The silence was becoming too much and he let out a sigh of relief when Allan broke it.

"You never answered my question." Samuel scoffed,

"You in a hurry or something? M already told you that you have time to prepare. Figure this would be an opportune moment to get to know each other; have a little pow-wow." Nobody spoke for a while.

"Mr. Hamilton, we are not up to speed with your way of speaking as we have only been here for a few hours. What do you mean by "pow-wow?" Nemo spoke. Rosanna cut in before Sam could make a snark comment,

"Like a meeting; a discussion."

"Why didn't ya just say that in the first place?" Skinner wondered.

"Oh dear, this isn't going at all well. In answer to your question, yes, we are in," Rosanna stated, "Would you like-"

"Hey, I heard voices…" An unfamiliar voice led off in the doorway. A boy, of no more than seventeen, clad in a pair of black trousers, white shirt and a black jacket that appeared to shine, stood observing the strangers.

"Are these…"he gestured towards them, questioning Samuel, who tightly nodded.

"Lewis, these are the members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Everyone, this is Lewis, Samuel's younger brother." Lewis nodded to everyone in turn and sat down on the floor next to Rosanna. Silence once again filled the room.

"Well this is a warm welcome," Skinner muttered. Henry was sure a fight would have broken out if Rosanna didn't stop Samuel with a slap to the arm.

"You don't have to do that, sweetheart. I can take him," Skinner added.

"I'm going to put the kettle on. I'll be back in a jiff." Rosanna gave Samuel a "please-behave" look before disappearing into the kitchen. An awkward silence followed as Samuel appeared to be taking Rosanna's warning to heart. Henry shuffled from foot-to-foot while watching their hosts. Lewis suddenly found the floor rather interesting while Samuel eyed each one of the League members. The chef was clearly an untrusting fellow. His glaring eyes and protective stance made Henry feel uncomfortable, yet his arms were what Henry found intriguing. While they were unusually hairy, they were lined with white and pink scars and cuts. Some which appeared quite fresh. Henry was suddenly reminded of what the old man said; Samuel and Rosanna risked their lives for London.

Henry's gaze followed up the chef's arm and he was sure both him and Hyde jumped when they saw cold, brown eyes staring back at him. Not being able to do anything, Henry just stood there, staring at the grave-faced chef.

"I suspect you've got worse," Samuel commented.

"I- I b-beg your pardon?"

"M weren't joking when he said that we had been told everything. We know about you and your freaky, alter ego." Henry felt Hyde stirring within him with repressed anger.

"_Who does this little whelp think he is?" _Hyde growled. Sweat starting to form on his forehead, Henry pushed the gruff voice away and chose to ignore the chef's comments. When he saw he wasn't going to get a rise out of the doctor, Samuel turned to Sawyer.

"M never mentioned a doe-eyed, boy scout in your little rabble. Where did you find him? On the side of the road?" Sawyer, having had enough of the chef's taunts, stood up and got in Samuel's face.

"Where do you get off, insulting us like this? We all are respectable people and who are you? Some butcher who can handle a knife. I'm part of the American Secret Service and believe me when I say; you don't want to get on my bad side!"

The only people who reacted were Samuel and Lewis; the former raised his eyebrow while the latter unsuccessfully muffled a snicker.

"Well, gee! The boy's got a fire in him!" Samuel said, imitating Sawyer's accent. With a smile on his face, Lewis tapped Samuel on the leg.

"Leave it, brother. Don't start something. You lot have got to work together and you're not making it any easier." Still smirking, Samuel took a step back from Sawyer while the agent finally sat down after prompting from Alan.

"The boy is right. Mr. Hamilton, you make taunt and throw insults at us the entire time we are in your home. But the minute you step on the _Nautilus,_ you are under my command. I won't tolerate such behaviour on my vessel. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Hamilton?" Nemo didn't lose eye contact the entire time he reprimanded the chef. Henry began to brace himself for an even bigger fight, but was pleasantly surprised when Samuel held up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Samuel, once again, crossed his arms in a defensive stance and leant against the chair. Henry was sure the entire room was thankful when Rosanna came bustling back in with a tray carrying a mugs of tea. She paused at the doorway and sensed the tension surrounding the occupants. A quick glance towards Lewis who gestured at Samuel confirmed that the cook hadn't been as well behaved as she would have liked.

Once all of the members were settled with their mugs, Rosanna once again perched herself on the stool and, once again, the room settled into silence. Henry could see that the woman was trying to find some sort of conversation starter, with the way her mouth would open and close occasionally. After much deliberation, the waitress turned to Alan.

"So, Mr. Quartermain. M tells us you are an explorer. One of the best, in fact. That's very exciting! Sounds like a job that comes with all sorts of stories," she said, trying her best to get a conversation going. Alan shook his head slightly,

"They are not worth boring you, Mrs. Nordman." Sensing she had failed, she lowered her head and found her mug rather interesting.

"Well, if you ain't going to tell a story to the young lady, then I will. I don't suppose M told you the full details of how I became this way," Skinner inquired, eagerly. Rosanna, pleased to see that room was no longer silent, listened with rapture as the invisible man regaled his tale. Henry took this time to observe the smiling woman. Her face glowed as she laughed at Skinner's story and Henry found it interesting how such a bright young woman became involved with a man like Samuel. Much like himself and Hyde, they were polar opposites and yet, they seemed to work well. Henry's eyes were drawn to her arms and, like her partner, they were scattered with uneven scars. They appeared out of place in contrast to the flawless skin on her face. Skinner's tale finished with a delightful giggle from Rosanna that seemed to make every occupant in the room smile, even Alan. The silence that filled the room was no longer awkward; the host's laughter had put an end to that.

"Mrs. Nordman?" Mina began.

"Oh please! Call me Rosanna. The 'Mrs.' is too formal for my liking."

"Very well, Rosanna. The rest of the League and myself couldn't help but notice your back." The joy in the woman's eyes promptly vanished and a blush began creeping up her neck. Samuel uncrossed his arms and appeared at Rosanna's side; a comforting arm around her shoulders. Even though he had done nothing wrong, Henry began to feel a bit guilty. It was obviously a raw subject for this woman and he felt that they had overstayed their welcome by prying. He could tell that a few of the League members felt the same; mainly Sawyer and Skinner, but the others showed no signs of backing down. Samuel leant down and whispered something in Rosanna's ear, to which she shook her head.

"They are going to find out sooner or later." She gave them her full attention and was seconds away from explaining. However, she was interrupted by a woman's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! :)<br>**


	4. Proving their worth

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Pictures of Samuel's and Rosanna's weapons are on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Usual; I own nothing but Samuel, Rosanna and Lewis.**

* * *

><p>Samuel and Rosanna didn't miss a beat as they shot up and were out the door, before the League could grab their own weapons. Lewis, on the other hand, ducked to the cupboard under the stairs, presumably to hide from the danger. He was Samuel's brother after all and Mina guessed that the chef wouldn't let him near any danger.<p>

"Maybe now we will see why M picked them," Mina muttered more to herself, and was a bit put out when Dorian acknowledged her.

"Exciting, isn't it?" the immortal man teased. Mina offered him nothing but a hum and brushed past him to see what all the fuss was about. Weapons at the ready, the League ventured outside to join the two newest members.

Outside the door, Samuel and Rosanna hadn't moved much past it as they assessed the situation. A woman was crouched on the floor, lying over her husband who had a gaping stab wound, just above his right hip. The blood had already seeped through the man's brown coat which signalled to Mina that the man needed assistance right away. Six men were standing around the couple; one of them held the bloodied knife.

"Now I told ya, girlie: If you'd just 'anded the money, the jewellery and phones over, then I wouldn't have had to hurt 'im!" the apparent leader shouted.

"And if you don't step away from them right now, I won't have to hurt you," Samuel shouted back. The thugs swivelled around to see the League with their weapons in all their glory. Instead of being intimidated, the leader just sneered.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't 'Sam and Rosie.' You know, I 'eard a lot 'bout you two from my brother. You might remember 'im; he's in jail where your hairy ass put 'im!" Samuel answered him with a cocky smile and said,

"Well, it's hard to say. We've busted so many." Throughout all of the arguing, Rosanna remained silent. Mina watched the young woman as she carefully observed each individual thug, looking for weapons and possible openings for attack. During the argument, Samuel had descended the front steps and Rosanna slowly took her place by his side. Sawyer readied his rifle to join them, but Mina kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them. See how they handle it." Sawyer looked back incredulously at Alan, but the veteran hunter was watching the argument with inquisitive eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, Mina saw one of the thugs that stood off to the side bring out a shiny object from his pocket; his gleaming eyes locked onto Rosanna. From the way his head cocked slightly, Mina could see that the glint had caught Samuel's attention also.

The next few seconds seemed to go by in a blur. The thug with the knife shot his hand back and sent the knife spinning, intent on its aim. The thug didn't count on one thing though; that Samuel wasn't about to let anything happen to his companion. The chef wrapped his arms around the petite woman and brought her clear out of the firing range. The knife bounced off of the wall with a resounding _cling._ All the chef could do was stare at the knife; the woman he saved currently clutching at his shirt. Samuel released Rosanna from his arms and slowly walked towards the knife. Mina watched his face, expecting to see a turmoil of emotions. Nothing. No anger, no bewilderment. Just a straight face as he picked up the knife that was destined to end the life of his best friend.

"Samuel?" Rosanna asked, tentatively. The grip Samuel had on the knife tightened and then it wasn't there anymore as he sent it flying towards the owner. The knife became embedded in the thug's leg and left him howling in pain. The others took their own knives out and proceeded to advance towards the duo. Samuel's eye twitched; the first sign of emotion Mina had seen since the attempt on Rosanna's life. He began trembling and his hands closed into tight, white-knuckled fists. Rosanna took several steps back, towards the League's viewing place. The chef keeled over as if in enormous amounts pain which caused the medical side in both Jekyll and Mina to surge forward, only to be blocked by Rosanna.

"Don't get too close. He's changing."

"Changing? Into what?" Jekyll questioned.

"You'll see," she murmured. The seams in Samuel's shirt were starting to strain as it was clear the man was getting bigger. In one quick, yet agonising, second, Samuel un-tensed his body and exploded in a mass of dark brown fur; an ear-splitting roar tearing from his throat. Where Samuel had been standing, now stood an angry werewolf.

"Bloody hell," Skinner muttered. However, Rosanna seemed undeterred and, while the thugs gripped their weapons tighter, they didn't seem surprised by the transformation.

"This just got interestin', boys," the thug gave a toothy grin.

"Not quite the expression I would have used," Dorian muttered. The werewolf, or Samuel, got down on all fours and charged towards the thugs. He grabbed the one that nearly hit Rosanna and threw him against the wall. He then proceeded to deal with the other five thugs, but even with the newly discovered supernatural talents, Samuel was struggling.

"Samuel!" The League were pushed aside as Lewis came shooting through the door with two items in tow. Lewis threw one of them to Samuel; it was a mace. The handle was black with metal attached to the end. The shaft was brown and seemingly made of wood, while the hitting end was black with almost star-like spikes. The werewolf caught the mace with ease and used it to very good use, taking out two of the thugs. However, two wasn't five and it left the leader an opportunity to bury his knife in Samuel's side. The werewolf howled and scratched the leader across the chest, tearing his shirt. Unexpectedly, Lewis took steps back towards the League instead of helping his brother. But his eyes weren't on his injured brother; they were on Rosanna.

The girl had also keeled over as if in pain, and the League were expecting another werewolf into the mix. Her back began to bulge even more and then it suddenly erupted in an explosion of feather and torn shirt.

Wings! The girl had wings sprouting out of her back. The feathers were a light brown; about the same shade as her hair and the wings spread about a metre and a half each side. It explained the notable bulge in her back noticed at the restaurant. The girl turned around to face Lewis and took the second item from him. The feathers started to take a fur like quality on the front. The feathers/fur covered her breasts, yet they still had the curve of her breasts and then it trailed around her tummy, leaving a circle where there was flesh around her bellybutton. The League could see that the fur trailed down further into her trousers and this was confirmed when she tore them off. Her feet were dainty and the tops were covered in the feathers, which ended at her toes.

The item she had been given was a medium sized shuriken, which resembled a snowflake. There was a hole in the middle for her hand and the metal had a rainbow coloured hue through it. Her wings flapped up and down to test their strength before she took off into the air. She came in perfect view of the leader and swooped down, all the while spinning her shuriken. The edge of one of the spikes caught the leader on the cheek. He clutched at his cheek and stumbled into one of his comrades.

While Rosanna was dealing with the last thug, Samuel was trying to deal with the knife in his side. The thug that he had thrown into the wall was coming around and it was clear that he wasn't going to take it lightly. Even with the knife in his leg, he limped over to one of his comrades and took their knife and began to advance on Samuel. Alan reacted straight away and used Mathilda to take down the thug. Realising he had just been saved, Samuel looked up and nodded his thanks before slumping over.

Rosanna had dealt with the last thug by soaring into the air, with him in tow and teaching him a lesson by dropping him on his back. Before Mina and Jekyll could get to Samuel, they were barred by a wall of feather as Rosanna had flown down to inspect him herself. The fur was retreating right before their eyes and it left Samuel lying naked with his blood running around the knife.

"Please let us treat him," Jekyll insisted. However, Samuel wasn't having it.

"Help him first. He's been injured longer," Samuel pointed to the man and his hysterical wife. Nodding quickly, Jekyll rushed over to the man. Rosanna stroked Samuel's hair back before kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll get you some trousers and believe me, you and I will be having a talk," she chuckled underneath the few tears that escaped. Samuel chuckled, albeit painfully, and wiped the tears that had fallen,

"Don't we always?" She smiled and rushed off in a sea of feathers to the house. Samuel laid his head back down and noticed that Mina hadn't moved.

"I thought I said to help the other guy." Mina took a look at Samuel's wound,

"Henry has it under control and you are injured as well. We have two doctors; we might as well make use of them." Knowing it was useless to argue with the vampiric doctor, Samuel let her work, but not without getting a final swipe in.

"Just don't suck the blood that comes out. I've lost enough." The League expected Mina to take offense and just give her customary hum, yet they were surprised to see a small smile play on her face.

Just as Mina was finished bandaging Samuel, ambulance and police crews arrived to deal with the victim and the thugs. They ventured over to see if their assistance was needed and disappeared when they saw that Mina and Jekyll had it sorted. Rosanna bustled back, now wearing a shirt and hiding her wings, and helped Samuel into his trousers and into the house. The ambulance took away the injured thugs and the couple, with the police car close on their tail.

"Interesting night, eh folks?" Skinner smirked while walking in the house.

"Yeah, maybe a little too interesting," Sawyer muttered as the rest of the League entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm rubbish at actionfighting scenes so I have tried my best!**

**Please review. Let me know if you like it; if you hate it; whatever!**


End file.
